El Perfume
by anialexa
Summary: Vengo a mejorar mi intento de summary c: Has sentido alguna vez atraccion hacia una persona por su olor? Y si resultara ser mas que una simple atraccion? Luka Megurine y su perfueria son las mas conocidas en Japon por sus perfumes "especiales", que hara cuando se le acabe la magia con cierta peli acua?


**Hola c: Noo no me habia olvidado de lo que les prometi xD es solo que me tarde mas de lo esperado La verdad yo queria sacar esta historia para hace dos semanas ewe Pero bueee, mejor tarde que nunca no?  
La verdad, eh estado con un humor deprimente :c me dejan escribirles un poemita? para desahogarme ;w; no tardare mucho... despues de eso estara la historia :c  
**

Abre tus alas a la ventana  
canta de amor una cancion,  
al soneto de tu corazon  
esplota un triste ruisenior.

**Bueno, espero que no hayan sangrado muchos sus ojos :c Ahora~ Pasemos a la historia n.n/ TATAAN~  
**PD: VOCALOID no me pertenece D;

* * *

**~El Perfume~**

L' arome. Ése era el nombre de la tienda que probablemente sería la más famosa alrededor de todo Japón en su categoría. Se preguntarán, qué es lo que la hace especial? Bueno, además de que la dueña era una joven peli-rosa de no más de 23 años, amable, inteligente, hermosa y talentosa en el arte de la música, era la única perfumería que vendía los aromas más exquisitos, exóticos y originales que el hombre pudo haber creado en la faz de la tierra.

Ningún perfume era igual; cada fragancia tenía diferentes ingredientes y los frascos eran una pieza de arte por las figuras extrañas que formaban. Hasta habían aromas raros que aún así no dejaban de ser exquisitos para el olfato humano.

Otra de las características de aquella perfumería, era que las personas podían pedir un perfume a gusto de ellos, por ejemplo: había quienes pedían que se les hiciera un perfume con la fragancia del ser amado, otros pedían perfumes eróticos basados en sabores que pocos se atreverían a comentar, aromas con tendencia animal, o cosas extrañas e inigualables por el estilo.

Sip. No había una perfumería igual.

La dueña de aquél negocio no era nadie más que la famosísima peli-rosa Luka Megurine; era una mujer (como antes mencionado) jóven, alta, de tez blanca sin llegar a ser tan pálida como la porcelana pero igual de fina, sus rasgos faciales eran delicados, como si su rostro hubiera sido tallado por el Dios de la escultura, sus labios carnosos, sus hermosos ojos azules como el cielo y tan expresivos como el mar... Indudablemente, la señorita Megurine era una de las mujeres más codiciadas de Japón, ya sea por su belleza, su dinero o su talento. Además de que era una buena persona, aunque algo arrogante en ciertas cosas.

Pero nadie sabía su secreto.

Tanto hombres como mujeres se sentían atraídos a ella ante su precensia y algunos hasta a veces perdían la cordura de quererla violar. Pero la mayoría se debía a una cosa en especial, puede que hasta insignificante para muchos: el perfume que ella usaba. No era una fragancia como las otras que solía crear, era igual de única en su especie, pero éste no estaba a la venta ni era del conocimiento del público.

Siempre lo usaba, le encantaba observar las reacciones que provocaba en las personas al oler dicho aroma. Era tan peculiar que nadie lo olía de la misma manera; mientras que para algunos era un olor refrescante, para otros podía oler a frutas, otros se les hacía más dulce, otros tantos decían que era el mismísimo aroma del erotismo, etc. Etc.

Lo llamaba: "Magnet".

Mientras más grande se hiciera su "harem" o su 'club de fans' mejor para su arrogancia. Si había alguien que se le resistiera, entonces lo único que hacía era modificar un poco la escencia y al ratito ya tenía a otra persona bajo la manga. Anque para ella era más como un juego de para probar su habilidad con su perfume que un juego sexual. Pero no faltaba aquella persona que le pareciera interesante como para "disfrutar" por un momento.

Hasta que el color aquamarino llegó a su vista.

Era un día como cualquier otro, la perfumería L' arome estaba llena de clientes de todas las edades y de todos los países. Unos cuantos compraban perfumes para regalarselos a su pareja, otros estabn embobados probando las diferentes fragancias y uno que otro/a pervertido/a estaba espiando a la peli-rosada Megurine. Era un día ajetreado y normal, podría decirse.

Lily Masuda (una rubia alta y con buen cuerpo) estaba detrás de la caja registradora cobrando cada fragancia o loción que era vendida; Meiko Sakine (una castaña con muy buena pechonalid) estaba atendiendo a unos clientes, ayudándoles a elegir el mejor aroma; Gumi Megpoid (una peli-verde un tanto chaparra) estaba haciendo guardia comprobando que nadie se robara nada o que las cosas fueran a salirse de control, y por último pero no menos importante, afuera del local se encontraban los gemelos Kagamine (unos rubios con cabello corto completamente idénticos, con la excepción de que Rin adornaba su cabellera con moños mientras que Len prefería amarrar su cabello en una colita de caballo), ellos se encargaban de repartir papelitos con muestras de las fragancias a cualquier persona que se cruzara por su camino.

Todos usaban pantalón negro con una playera polo color negra también y portaban el logo de la perfumería en el pecho, al lado izquierdo del cuello -el cual constaba de una mariposa vista de perfil con el ala estilizada de color rosa-. Gumi además portaba una 9mm en un bolso especial que llevaba colgado al cinturón y una cachucha blanca.

Luka se encontraba en la bodega haciendo una lista de inventario. Anotaba en una pequeña libreta los productos que se iban vendiendo y los que todavía quedaban para, al final del día, poder analizar cuál es el perfume que más éxito está teniendo. Ésa era la parte más aburrida de su trabajo.

-Luka-sama!- Se oyó el llamado de Meiko después de abrir la puerta. -Le están solicitando en el mostrador.-

Puso la libreta sobre unas cajas que había por ahí y se dirigió hacia donde estaba siendo necesitada por el momento. Cuando llegó a donde Meiko le había señalado, se encontró con una jovencita de no más de 16 años que veía con asombro las muestras de las nuevas fragancias en venta, colocadas sobre un estante con forma piramidal.

Luka se quedó obsevando a la chica detenidamente a una distancia prudente; era una peli-aqua con su gran cabello domado en dos largas coletas, las cuales estaban adornadas con un listón color rojo. Era alta pero más baja que ella, de tez cálida, ojos color aqua grandes, delgada, muy bien acinturada y había que admitir que era demasiado bella para ser plana. Por la cabeza de la peli-rosada pasó la palabra "loli" para describir a dicha jovencita que ahora se encontraba observándola de regreso.

Luka, al caer en cuenta que probablemente se veía boba viendo a la pequeña, se aclaró la garganta tosiendo levemente y avanzó hasta el mostrador, poniendo su mejor sonrisa de ventas.

-Buenas tardes, señorita. Le puedo ayudar en algo?- Dijo tranquilamente.

-Ah sí... Etto... Vengo para pedirle un perfume en especial, si no es mucha molestia para usted.- Contestó algo sonrojada.

-Jjaja, claro que no, después de todo de eso vivo, no?- Dijo divertida, provocando que la peli-aqua también se riera. -Qué es lo que tiene en mente?- Preguntó volviendo a los negocios.

-Ummm... Q-quiero un perfume e-especial para a-atraer a cierta p-persona- Habló tartamudeando nerviosa y aún sonrojada.

-Owwwww~ Ya veo.- Dijo Luka llevándose una mano al mentón y sonriendo pícaramente. -Así que quiere un perfume especiaaal. Jjaja ok~ Veré que puedo hacer. Alguna fragancia en especial? Cómo le gustaría que fuera el aroma?- Preguntó mientras sacaba una pequeña libretita y apuntaba unas cuantas letras.

-Eettoo... Me gustaría que el perfume fuera dulce y f-ffer-roz... Emmm... No sé si me explico...- Dijo bajando un poco la cabeza al suelo y jugando con sus manos. La pequeña peli-aqua estaba demasiado nerviosa.

-Jjajaja, no se preocupe, le entiendo perfectamente.- Dijo divertida, la pequeña sí que le parecía adorable. Y entendía perfectamente lo que pedía, ya que el perfume que ella usaba era exactamente dulce y feroz. -Venga a recogerlo mañana.-

-T-tan rápido?- Preguntó asombrada.

-Pff, su pregunta ofende.- Dijo haciéndose la ofendida cruzando los brazos.

-No, no. Vendré mañana por él entonces...- Dijo haciendo gestos con las manos como borrando lo que había dicho anteriormente.

"Jjaja, qué linda..." Pensó la mayor.

-Claro. A nombre de quién lo deja encargado?- Preguntó Luka.

-Ah si... De Miku Hatsune...- Sentenció la peli-aqua.

-Ok, Miku. Hasta manana entonces.- Dijo terminando de apuntar los datos necesarios en la libretita para terminar dedicándole una sonrisa a la nombrada.

-H-hai- Dijo contenta, se despidió con una inclinación y se fue del local un poco apresurada.

-Jjaja, qué simpática.- Susurró la Megurine mientras veía alejarse a la pequeña tras las puertas de cristal.

-Seeee, lástima que ya tengo a Ia.- Dijo una voz salvajemente misteriosa tras recargar su cuerpo en el hombro de Luka, dejando a ésta con los nervios en punta.

-Ahhh! SEEU-BAKA!- Gritó la peli-rosa, provocando que todo el mundo se exaltara, hasta que vieron a la rubia con orejas de gato que se encontraba en el piso tras recibir un bachón; todos volvieron a sus asuntos, los empleados simplemente suspiraron en sincronización, no era raro que la rubia viniera a molestar a la dueña de la perfumería de vez en cuando.

-Cálmateeee- Decía la maltratada mientras se levantaba del suelo y se sobaba la cabeza. -Sólo pasaba por aquí para saludarte. Ashh.-

-Sí, bueno, pues salúdame como las personas normales. No tratando de darme un paro cardiaco.- Dijo Luka tranquilisándose y llevándose una mano al cabello.

-Pero eso le quita lo divertido a saludar personaaas.- Dijo SeeU haciendo un puchero.

-... Vete, necesito trabajar...- Sentenció Luka con un tono serio para después volver a la bodega.

-Buenooo pero no se enojeeee. - Dijo la rubia de cabellos ondulados siguiendo a la salvaje rosadita, pasando sus brazos por detrás de su nuca.

SeeU era amiga de la Megurine desde la infancia. Era alta, de tez cálida, algo infatil, molesta y muy ocurrente. Solía sacar de sus casillas a la peli-rosada por nomás darse el gusto de entretenerse con sus reacciones. Aunque sabía cuándo tenía que estar seria. Y aunque a Luka siempre le diera migraña al tener a la tipa con aspecto de neko a su lado, ésta la quería demasiado. Eran como hermanas separadas al nacer. Se molestaban, se ayudaban, se divertían.

Pero nunca se peleaban. Qué bonita amistad, no?

Manos a la obra, hora de crear un nuevo aroma~

* * *

Lavanda, escencia de rosas, alcohol, benzeno, cítricos, jugo de limón, butanol, cinnamon; todos esos ingredientes eran mezclados en proporciones específicas dentro de un frasquito con forma de fuego color azul cielo. Le pareció que tenía la figura apropiada para el pedido. Luka se veía realmente concentrada en crear un perfume exquisito que cumpliera su propósito a la perfección, aunque la verdad, ninguno de sus perfume ha fallado. Nunca. Y ésta no sería la excpeción.

Todo estaba tranquilo en la tienda, era un Lunes, por lo que la mayoría estaba en su casa quejándose de que había empezado otra tortuosa semana, así que no había muchos clientes.

Luka estaba esperando a que llegara la hora en que la pequeña peli-aqua apareciera frente a ella para entregarle su fragancia "especial".

Algo de esa jovencita había capturado su atención, no el que no hubiera reaccionado ante su perfume, no; el perfume que había bautizado como "Magnet" sólo afectaba a solterones, solteronas y forevers alone, no a personas que tuvieran pareja o que estuvieran enamoradas de una persona; después de todo, Luka respetaba las relaciones y los verdaderos sentimientos de las personas.

Pero esa chica tenía algo que Megurine quería descubrir.

-Pedófila.- Dijo una voz salvajemente conocida para Luka, la cuál comenzó a tener un tic nervioso en la ceja y, apretando el puño, lanzó un golpe a la persona que se había recargado en su hombro; por desgracia ésta atinó a esquivar el golpe.

Pero no se esperaba una patada digna de un jugador de fútbol Americano dirigida a su cara, provocando que SeeU saliera disparada por el techo y que en el cielo brillara una estrella en pleno día.

-VOLVEREEEEE! Y SABES QUE ES VERDAAAAAAAD!- Gritaba la coreana hasta que desapareció del cielo.

-Desgraciada... Ahora me debe un techo...- Se quejó en voz baja la salvaje rosadita. -Te estoy escuchando narradora de pacotilla.-

Ajem, diablos... Quiero decir... *cofcof*

En eso, el tintineo que se escuchaba cada vez que la puerta se abría sacó a Luka de sus pensamientos tortuorios hacia mi sexy persona.

-Neee, Hatsune-san. Viene por su pedido, verdad?- Dijo borrando toda molestia de su rostro para posar una agradable sonrisa.

-H-hai.- Dijo un poco nerviosa.

-Vamos al mostrador entonces.- Dijo tranquilamente, dirigiéndose al lugar mencionado siendo seguida por su clienta. -Douzo.- Dijo tendiéndole una cajita negra con un moño rosa en la tapa de ésta.

-Arigatou. Cuánto va a ser?- Preguntó la Hatsune sacando una billetera de un bolsillo de su falda. Iba vestida con una blusa de tirantes color naranja, un chaleco de botones negro, una falda café con líneas naranjas formando cuadritos (como las faldas escocesas), unas calcetas por arriba de la rodilla negras, unas sandaleas naranjas y por último adornaba su cabello con un sombrero negro tipo jazz entre sus coletas aqua-marinas.

Luka no pudo evitar admirar la belleza de la pequeña y se quedó embobada por unos segundos, para después ser despertada por Lily, quien la pisó sin conocer la palabra "delicadeza" o "disimuladamente".

-Ah-h- Trató de reprimir un grito nuestra protagonista. -P-primero d-deje que le dé una m-muestra de su perfume, para ver que le p-parece.- Habló tartamudeando por el dolor que sentía en ese momento, maldiciendo que los tennis no sean inmunes a los poderosos tacones de punta.

-Claro.- Dijo Miku, oultando una risita tras su linda sonrisa.

Sacó el frasco de la caja con sumo cuidado y roció la parte trasera de su mano con un poco de la fragancia.

-Y bien?- Preguntó tendiendole la mano para que la oliera. -Qué le parece?-

-Mmm...- Oleó el perfume y se quedó pensante por un momento. -Mmm... Nop, no me convence.- Puso una cara inexpresiva.

Algo en Luka se rompió.

-Q-qué d-dice?- Dijo con un tic en su ojo.

-Siento que le fatla algo.- Dijo, todavía inexpresiva.

La peli-rosa acercó su cara a la de la más pequeña, quedándo a pocos centímetros de chocar narices.

-Algo...?- Preguntó con un tono minunsiosamente retador.

-Sip.- Dijo la otra sonriendo.

La dueña de la perfumería más exitosa iba a decir algo impropio mientras fruncía el seño, pero algo la detuvo. El olor de la Hatsune era embriagante para la nariz de la experta. El aroma era una mezcla frutal y refrescante; ácida pero dulce. "_Será que tengo competencia...? Imposible!"._

-Qué perfume usa?- Preguntó Luka, acercándose ahora al cuello de la pequeña, provocando uno que otro escalofrío en ésta al sentir la respiración de la mayor tan cerca.

-Y-yo uso s-su perfum-me...- Dijo, al mismo tiempo que señalaba un perfume en la estantería de la derecha.

Luka volteó a ver el lugar señalado y oh sorpresa!

Era el estante donde se encontraba la sección de "atracción".

_"Damnit! Esta chica está usando una de mis fragancias contra mí!"_ Pensó un poco alarmada. _"Tramposa...". _

-Cuántos años tiene? – Preguntó Luka controlándose. Por qué tenía que hacer perfumes tan irresistibles? Era la Diosa de los Olores y estaba sucumbiendo ante su propia creación.

-19, por?- Contestó algo confundida. La peli-rosa estaba demasiado cerca, para el gusto de la menor. Pero inexplicablemente, su corazón latía velozmente y con más fuerza; y eso le encantaba.

"_Pff, entonces no podrán meterme a la cárcel si le hago algo... Lo cual no haré, obviamente..._" -Nooo nomás. Curiosidad instantánea.- Dijo tratando de quitarle importancia.

-Ahh... Entonces...- Dijo siendo interrumpida por el dedo de la Megurine, que se posó sobre sus labios para callarla.

-Venga por ella mañana. Estará terminada y a ésta nadie podrá negársele.- Dijo arrogante y poniendo una sonrisa socarrona_. "Será una fragancia tan exótica que te hará caer a mis pies. Bwahahahaha."._

-Nadie?.. De acuerdo.- Contestó sonriente y sin más se marchó, no sin antes dirigirle una última mirada a nuestra peli-rosa.

-PEDOOOOO...- De repente, se empezó a escuchar un ruido ensordecedor que dejó a los pocos clientes que había en la tienda alarmados; las empleadas y Len sólo voltearon a ver hacia el hoyo del techo. Lo único que hiso Luka fue ponerse bajo el techo y extender su brazo hacia un lado.

En eso, se abrió más el agujero, gracias al cabezazo que le dió cierta chica con aficción a los gatos tras caer sobre él, impactando de espalda contra el brazo de la dueña de la tienda, que ni se inmutó por la fuerza ejercida repentinamente sobre éste. -Tiene 19.- Fue lo único que dijo, con voz seria y el seño un poco fruncido.

-...Rayos... Auch...- Dijo SeeU, colgando con la espalda arqueada sobre el fuerte brazo de su amiga y quejándose del dolor.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE...~

-Douzo~- Dijo Luka contenta, entregándole la cajita con el perfume a Hatsune.

-Segura que funciona...?- Preguntó la menor algo retadora; la chica sí que debió de tener agallas para cuestionar una fragancia hecha por la misma Megurine! O ha de ser muy idiota... Conociéndola, más la segunda que la primera...

"Aquí vamos~" -Por supuesto! O tan siquiera olerá delicioso.- Dijo ésta sonriendo y tomando la cajita de las manos de la peli-aqua para después, sacar el perfume de su envoltura y rocearse un poco el cuello con él. -Aunque no estoy segura de qué tanto equilibrio haya entre lo dulce y lo feroz...- Dejó sin terminar la frase de manera sugestiva.

Se acercó a la cara de la joven para enfrentarse con aquella mirada inocente, profunda, por primera vez se dió cuenta de lo hipnotizantes que podrían ser aquellos orbes aqua-marinos. Desde cuándo dejó de observar bien a las personas? Que acaso ahora sólo las veía como clientes? Por qué esta pequeña atraía tanto su interés?

-Me encanta...- Pronunció aquellas palabras en un susurro la Hatsune, sacando así de alguna manera de la lucha interna por la cuál pasaba la conciencia de la peli-rosa.

-Eh...?- Preguntó confundida.

-E-el perfume... Es excelent-te. Tiene algún nombre para esta fragancia?- Hizo la pregunta con curiosidad, volteando ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado, ya que se había sonrojado y, por alguna extraña cuestión, sintió una especie de jalón en el estómago; su corazón habia empezado a latir más fuerte, tanto, que sentía sus pulsaciones por todo el cuerpo, como si fueran eco dentro de una caverna sin fin; se sentía algo acalorada, ansiosa, sedienta... Qué rayos le estaba pasando?

-Magnet...- Contestó la mayor con seguridad y firmeza. Por qué le puso ese nombre? Así se llamaba el perfume que ELLA usaba! Había contestado sin pensar, quizá?

Luka se empezó a sentir algo extraña ante la precensia de Miku; sus ojos no se podían separar de la cara de ésta, además de que no podía evitar voltear a ver los labios rosados de la joven; se sentía rara, expectante, deseosa de algo... O más bien de alguien. Qué eran todas estas sensaciones raras producidas tanto en su estómago como en su cerebro? Acaso sus neuronas estarían haciendo corto circuito? Pudiera ser que tenía hambre?

No. Nada de eso.

Luka Megurine sabía exáctamente que era lo que quería.

-Ne, Hatsune-san... No quiere salir a tomar aire?- Después de todo, ambas morían de calor. Y sus sonrojos no hacían más que avergonzarlas.

Entraron al apartamento de Luka besándose descontroladamente, ésta agarrando por la cintura a la menor y cerrando la puerta de golpe. Pareciera que estaban tratando de poseer los labios de la otra; Miku tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la peli-rosa mientras acercaba su vientre para estar más cerca del cuerpo caliente que la había guiado hasta un cuarto.

Luka recorría el cuerpo de Miku con sus manos, como si fuera un escultor moldeando su más querida escultura, era como si el cuerpo de la peli-aqua hubiera sido hecho para encajar perfectamente con las manos de ella, o como si las manos de ella hubieran sido moldeadas para encajar perfectamente en el cuerpo de Miku. Pero eso era lo que menos importaba en ese momento; las caricias fogosas ya no eran suficientes para ni una de las dos, las lenguas de ambas jóvenes pedían saborear más de la otra, por lo que Luka, armándose de valor y dando el primer paso, empezó por tratar de quitarle la blusa.

Miku, por su parte, estaba encantada con cada rose de piel que la mayor le proporcionaba al estarla desblusando (LOL xD). Sentía el tacto de Luka por todo su cuerpo, la estremecía, sentía una corriente eléctrica vivaz y exitante alrededor suyo; tenía mucho calor, así que le ayudó a Luka a desvestirla.

Pero qué era lo que ambas sentían en verdad en ese momento? Sólo era una pequeña broma por parte de la peli-rosa para vengarse? Acaso la peli-aqua estaba tan urgida que le iba a entregar su virginidad a ella sólo para quitarse las ganas? Quería experiencia? Quién sabe.

Los corazones de ambas latían desenfrenadamente, las mariposas de sus estómagos estaban siendo devoradas por las llamas fogosas de la pasión que había creado el ambiente en ese momento, únicamente para ellas dos, y sólo para ellas dos.

Ya que por fin Miku estaba como Dios la habia traído al mundo, Luka la acostó suavemente en la cama mientras la besaba; se colocó encima de ella y decidió separar sus labios un momento para admirar aquél desnudo cuerpo que yacía debajo de ella.

-Segura que quieres hacer esto?- Preguntó con la mirada perdida en aquellos ojos aquamarinos, quienes silenciosamente le mostraban el deseo que invadia el cuerpo de la pequeña. -Digo, no tengo nada en contra de las lolis~ Pero no quiero hacerte nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir después.- Desde cuándo ésta era tan considerada?!

-Mou~ Deja mi cuerpo en paz...- Dijo algo sonrojada, agarrando el rostro de Luka entre sus manos. -Nunca me podría arrepentir de esto... Créeme.-

Y con esas últimas palabras, jaló el rostro para encontrarze con que éste estaba igual o más deseoso de convertirse en una.

Luka jugaba con la pequeña: introducía su lengua en la boca de ésta, aprisionaba el labio inferior ligeramente con sus dientes y con una mano masajeaba el seno circularmente. Miku, en cambio, dejaba pequeños chupetones en el cuello de su dominante y lamía desde la clavícula hasta el lóbulo de la oreja, y arta de lo lento que avanzaban, decidió por quitarle las prendas a la mayor rápido, aventando una por una la ropa para que terminara en algún lugar del cuarto.

Y ahora sólo era piel contra piel.

Las sábanas estaban hechas un desorden, pero eso no importaba. Ambas estaban disfrutando de tan prohibído acto carnal.

La peli-rosa fue dejando plantado un camino de besos y lamidas empezando desde el cuello de la Hatsune hasta el vientre de ésta, separó lentamente las piernas con sus manos y con una mirada pidió permiso para entrar, un permiso que se le fue otorgado sin chistar, claro. Rozó la intimidad con la punta de la lengua y agarró las piernas de la menor para acercar la entrada a su cara y tenerla completamente expuesta para su comodidad.

Miku estaba muy extasiada y había comenzado a dejar salir uno que otro gemido seguido de suspiros. Su respiración era agitada y sentía que sus nervios estaban a punto de explotar, agarró las sábanas con fuerza y las estrujó para desahogar algo de su éxtasis comprimido, mientras sentía la lengua juguetona y exploradora de la Megurine.

Introducía, sacaba, lamía y volvía a introducir, no faltaba mucho para que la primera ola le llegara; cambió de estrategia, empujó a Miku hasta la cabezera para que se sentara, tomó posesión de sus labios una vez más, entre sus dedos agarró uno de los pezones de la peli-aqua y su mano libre se encargó ahora de introducir dos dedos en la ya mojada vagina de la joven, provocando que ésta gimiera sonoramente.

-L-lukaa... Hueles... Taaan bien...- Decía entre jadeos. -... Y m-me vuelves l-locaa…- Respiraba agitadamente.

_"Oh claroo... El maldiiiiito perfume... Oh bueeno, a disfrutar esta noche y a librarme en la mañana..."_ Pensó algo triste la nombrada, en verdad se sentía atraída por la Hatsune y quería volver a verla, se la estaba pasando tan bien que se olvidó que todo empezó con su mugre perfume atrayente.

Un brazo la rodeó por la espalda despertándola de sus pensamientos y otra mano le agarró un seno para compartir algo del placer que experimentaba Miku, después de todo, la menor no quería ser la única que estuviera recibiendo. Rozó con una pierna la intimidad de la mayor y al ver que ésta reaccionó placenteramente, empezó con un movimiento de vaivén con sus caderas, provocando así que la intimidad y su pierna rozaran una y otra vez al tiempo que Luka seguía con su propio trabajito en la intimidad de la otra.

Poco tiempo pasó para que ambas llegaran al ansiado, exitante y placentero orgasmo, para que al último se quedaran dormidas en los brazos de la otra.

-Te amo, Luka.- Dijo la pequeña en un susurro antes de rendirse ante el cansancio.

-Jjaja, no digas cosas sólo porque lo amerita la situación... Mocosa.- Anque por dentro se moría porque tales palabras fueran verdad... Oh, pero se le ocurrió una brillante idea para que Miku se quedara a su lado por siempre.

Porque se dió cuenta de que Miku tenía algo importante y especial para ella. Se enamoró en un instante y sin darse cuenta...

TRES AÑOS DESPUÉS~

Era un día hermoso, perfecto para salir a un picnic o volar una cometa. La peli-rosa se acababa de despertar y antes de que su amante se levantara, se perfumó con la misma fragancia que había estado utilizando ya desde hace tiempo.

Pero no se había dado cuenta de que alguien la estaba observando desde la cama.

-Qué haces mi vida?- Preguntó aun adormilada Miku.

-Ohh... Nada, nada... Sólo me pongo un nuevo aroma que estoy probando para la perfumería.- Dijo algo nerviosa. -... No te gusta...?- Dijo agachándose a un lado de la cama y cerca de su adorada.

Miku se acercó a su cuello y respiró profundamente, para después soltar una pequeña risita inocente y tierna.

-Pues... No sabría responderte...- Dijo alejándose un poco con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Por?!- Preguntó algo asustada. La habría descubierto?

-Jjaja... Es que yo nací sin sentido del olfato... Baka.-

F I N ~ c:

* * *

**Que les parecio? c: Es mi primer lemmon xd yo se que quedo horrible, lo siento ._. No se preocupen, no volvere a escribir algo asi... hasta mi cumple :B  
Bueno me despido, tengo cosas que atender... Se cuidan n.n/ Les deseo lo mejor.**


End file.
